


breathtaking

by Mikanpie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, One of My Favorites, They're cute lesbians don't @ me, Useless Lesbians, hand holding, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanpie/pseuds/Mikanpie
Summary: Intimacy is such a difficult, careful, fragile thing. It's suffocatngly painful.At least that's what Mikan had always thought until Ibuki showed what it was like in a whole new light.





	breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukareta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/gifts).



Mikan fiddles with a choppy strand of unruly hair, twisting it between her fingers as she sits quietly, elegantly perched on the bench- well as elegant as she can be. Her legs are buckled together and her other hand folded in her lap neatly while the other is preoccupied with twiddling murky hair.

Mikan isn't even sure why she decided to ask Ibuki out in the first place, especially by trying to play it off as 'just friends'. She's been crushing on the musician for a long period of time now, and it's been getting more difficult to control the excruciating flutter of broken butterflies against her ribcage and stomach each time.

If anything, she should just leave. She isn't welcome here and this beautiful, idyllic scenery isn't unraveled out here for her- broken dolls don't need to be refurbished and all pretty again, just thrown aside like  _nothing._  

Mikan can feel the opal pearls of water bubbling at the corners of her eyes, the frantic batting of inky lashes dying the tears a solemn diluted charcoal, and the sweat beading together at her brow.

Mikan thinks a good time to leave would be now, and apologize to Ibuki tomorrow by making up for it somehow. Maybe if she gets on her knees and crawls around like a dog, bending to Ibuki's every whim, then the girl will forgive her. Or she could lick her shoes instead, maybe undress herself shamefully too-

-"Mikaaan-chan! Ibuki says heeeello!" Mikan snaps back to reality, head craning upward painfully to see Ibuki leaning over her, concern and a glimmer of worry shining in her eyes like waves coruscating over pink, moonlight water. 

"O-Oh! I'm very sorry, Mioda! I d-didn't see you t-there..." Mikan squeaks, arms impulsively shielding her face from Ibuki's timidly as her heart is about to burst.

Ibuki smiles sweetly and grabs Mikan's hands who yelps in response. "Ibuki says it's fine! Ibuki just wants Mikan-chan to have fun!"

At this moment, Mikan feels the world stop spinning and everything happens very slowly. She interlocks her fingers with Ibuki's shakily, eyes fixated on bright pink gazing into hers honestly.

"W-Why did you agree t-to this?" Mikan whispers hoarsely, her permanent frown simmering back onto her face as her eyes tug downwards at their shoes.

Ibuki pauses and Mikan can feel Ibuki's warmth and fingers slipping away, so she takes both of her hands in her lap and hangs her head, knowing she ruined everything.

"Mikan-chan." Ibuki's voice rings in her ears and she can feel Ibuki's warmth in front of her again before she peers through her uncut bangs to see Ibuki directly before her, and her bending down slightly before her painted nails poke Mikan's face lightly when taking her cheeks into her palms. Ibuki's serious gaze was melting Mikan's heart at a speeding rate.

"Mikan-chan is very special to Ibuki and Ibuki loves Mikan-chan." Ibuki mumbles as she presses their noses together and a bright pink thoroughly dyes Mikan's face. Her heart was hammering, thumping, beating so fast Mikan thought she was going to have a heart attack. As she sweats bullets she keeps eye contact with Ibuki, who gazes into her eyes- the window of her damaged and twisted soul.

Ibuki seems to nod to herself in reassurance for something before offering Mikan a meekly, sheepish and somewhat apologetic smile before closing the minimal distance between them. 

Their lips connect and Mikan's heart skyrockets.

The kiss is mellow, slow and passionate, full of syrupy love that Mikan can feel herself drowning in.

The bold taste of Ibuki's lip gloss and a slightly minty taste from her mouth is enough to Make Mikan feel content as she exhales sharply through her nose.

Not long after, Ibuki pulls away, seeming satisfied as her gaze softens and retracts her manicured hands hesitantly. Both of their faces were beet red.

"Did Mikan-chan like that?" Ibuki breathes, exhaling her love for Mikan once more, the words singing from her soaring heart.

A bashful smile illuminates Mikan's face, lips tugging meagerly. "Y-Yes. T-Thank you...I-Ibuki."

"Ibuki thinks Mikan-chan is so cute! Especially now!" Ibuki gushes shamelessly, practically fawning and drooling all over Mikan who's face sets aflame once more and her body feels very hot as Ibuki pulls their bodies flush against each other in an embrace.

She purrs into Mikan's ear and Mikan feels a shiver go pleasantly down her spine. 

"Does Mikan-chan still want to continue Ibuki and Mikan-chan's date or do something else...more fun?" 

She can feel Ibuki smirking against her ear.


End file.
